dna2fandomcom-20200216-history
I'll Never Forget You
First Half Ami wakes up and sees that Junta is gone. She then spots the empty DCM bullet casing on the ground and gets up to go looking for him. Back at the time ship, Karin gets out of the way just before Junta hits down where she was standing. Mori then tells Karin that Junta is under his complete control now and tells Junta to kill Karin. Junta charges Karin again. She tries to avoid his blows, but is finally hit. She falls back and tries to run away, but Lulara blocks her way. Mori notes that he controls Lulara just like Junta and Ryuuji, since she is one of Junta's decedents. Karin charges Mori, but Junta grabs her. While, Ami continues to run around the amusement park site looking for Junta, Mori tells Junta to finish Karin off (again). As he walks towards Karin, she begs for the old Junta to come back and the real Junta starts fighting with the Mega-Playboy. Mori notes that the DNA must not have stabilized yet and tells Lulara to kill Karin. She points her gun at Karin, but just before she fires, Junta stands in the way and she has to shoot away at the last second. Mori exclaims that its impossible for the normal Junta to come back, but clicks his control again, and the Mega-Playboy takes back control over Junta. He is about to hit Karin when he changes back into the regular Junta once again. Mori, dumbfounded, turns his controller to maximum power, and after some struggling, Junta turns back into the Mega-Playboy. As Junta approaches Karin, she runs back and grabs her gun and shoots some pipes running along the ceiling, creating steam which covers her escape. Mori tells Junta, Lulara, and Ryuuji to find and kill Karin. Outside, Ami sees Karin running out from a tunnel. Karin starts to tell Ami that Junta is now the Mega-Playboy when Ami sees Junta coming out of the tunnel. Karin grabs Ami and runs while telling Ami what happened. She then tells Ami that Ryuuji, Lulara, and Junta aren't totally under Mori's control and that she needs Ami's help. Second Half Karin runs in front of Ryuuji and Lulara, making sure they see her. She then runs into a building that contains a type of rollercoaster. Meanwhile, Amy goes into the machine room for the ride and turns the power for the ride on. Inside, Karin runs into the car on the ride and Lulara and Ryuuji follower her. However, once inside, the signal controlling Ryuuji becomes disrupted and he becomes himself. Even though the signal to Lulara has been disrupted as well, she is so conditioned to being Mori's slave that she still willingly follows his orders, and she and Karin begin to fight. Meanwhile, in the machine room, Ami wonders if Karin is alright when Junta shows up. Back inside the ride, the power is shut off, throwing Ryuuji, Karin, and Lulara around. Karin is the only one not unconscious and stumbles out of the ride. When she gets to the bottom of the stairway, she sees Mori and Junta with an unconscious Ami at his feet. Mori then activates his control and Junta starts to choke Karin. Struggling, Karin tells Junta that he's a liar because he said he wouldn't let the Mega-Playboy's DNA control him and that he has to fight, which leads to Junta disrupting the Mega-Playboy powers once again. Mori is in shock since he still isn't in total control of Junta even though he is at maximum power and then one of the lightning bolts engulfing Junta hits and fries Mori's controller. Junta turns back into his normal self and sees Karin and Ami there. Mori asks aloud why his plan failed, remarking that his DCM bullet was perfect, and that he considered every variable. Karin tells Mori that there is one thing he never considered because he doesn't understand it. However, Karin is suddenly shot in the leg by Lulara.1 As Lulara approaches Karin to kill her, Junta stands in her way again and Karin begs Lulara to realize her true self. After some funky DNA-bonding-thing between Lulara and Junta, she comes to her senses and hugs Junta.2 Meanwhile, Mori is running towards Karin's timeship in a bid to escape, only to find Yokomori waiting for him in person. Yokomori tells him that his plan has been exposed and that he is under arrest. Mori then pulls out a gun and points it at Yokomori. Yokomori remarks "well, if you insist" and several soldiers from the future aim their guns at Mori. Yokomori then tells Mori that neither the past nor the future is his to control. Mori starts laughing, saying he was certain he was going to be able to control Junta. Yokomori remarks him that Junta has shown himself to be full of surprises. Mori tells Yokomori that he agrees, but that he is full of surprises as well. He then points his gun at his own head and fires. Outside, Yokomori tells Karin that she must shoot Junta with the correct bullet to completely eliminate the Mega-Playboy, to ensure that nothing like what Mori tried can happen again. Meanwhile, Junta and Ami are talking by themselves. Ami wonders what will happen to Lulara and Ryuuji, and Junta tells her that Yokomori told him that they weren't responsible for their actions so nothing will be done with them. Karin then walks up to Junta and Ami. She tells Junta that it's time to say good-bye and that she's never coming back. She then points her gun at Junta and fires. Ami runs to Junta and asks Karin what she's doing, but Karin tells Ami that she shot Junta with the original and correct DCM bullet that she was supposed to shoot Junta with in the first place. She says that that the Mega-Playboy is now completely gone, and that Junta will forget everything about Karin's visit. Karin starts to leave, telling Ami to be happy with Junta, but Ami asks her if she is going to just leave and Karin tells her that she only did the job for the payment. Ami asks Karin if she loves Junta and if she is ok with him forgetting everything about her. Karin says that it can't be helped and that she belongs in the future, and that Junta has Ami. Ami tells Karin that she will stay with Junta forever and says that she hopes Karin will someday find her wonderful husband, and then they tell each other that they'll miss each other and shake hands goodbye. Karin then runs off to her timeship with Yokomori and Lulara and her and two police timeships take off and go back to the future. Junta finally wakes up and asks why he is where he is. Ami just smiles and tells him that for a while, he was the greatest playboy in history, which of course confuses Junta. They both look up at a star that has appeared at the sky as the shell casing of the DCM bullet that Karin fired lies on the ground behind them. Footnotes 1 - In the manga, there is actually a sequence where we see the real Junta and the Mega-Playboy Junta actually fighting each other over control of his body which the real Junta obviously wins. 2 - In the manga, once Junta finally triumphs over his Mega-Playboy side, Lulara actually ceases to exist (which begs the question...who exactly is Lulara's great-grandmother in the anime. If it isn't Ami, does that mean that Lulara ceases to exist in the future, or is she somehow protected from the timeline change by virtue of having traveled to the past? And nevermind the whole paradox that, if Junta never became the Mega-Playboy to begin with, no one would have sent Karin back in time in the first place). 3 - This is the only episode with no episode recap other than the first episode (which didn't have one for obvious reasons) Category:Episodes Category:Epiphany Category:OVA